Weak Thoughts
by AriesDanger24
Summary: AU : Usopp is a new freshman in college, he is moving into his dorm room with no clue as to his roommate or anything about the dorm. Enter Sanji, the roommate, and every pirate you ever found comedic in one dorm house and you got yourself the makings of a great romantic story! XD (Yaoi, SanUso)
1. The Start of Semester 2

**Aryes: Hey guys! I like this pairing a loy and i always have prompts so yay! I also love One Piece so...yay! So yeah, I like this pairing even though it is unpopular (Usopp is adorable though that I ship him :) he reminds me of myself somewhat XD) I like Sanji and Usopp~! Gah! This will be a weird narration story/actually story. I am weird and like to change up my style so enjoy this beginning chapter.**

 **WARNING: YAOI (MALE X MALE) STUFF IN THIS FANFIC, ALSO SWEARING AND ALCOHOL WILL BE IN THIS FANFIC, IF THESE THINGS DISTURB YOU THEN I SUGGEST NOT READING THIS FANFIC. TO ALL WHO ARE GOOD WITH IT PLEASE ENJOY~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

 **Weak Thoughts**

 **Chapter 1: Breaking the Ice**

 **It was such a long and heinous process to get accepted into the school New World Academy, it was a university known for its rather odd acceptance of odd applicants. The students came from all sorts of backgrounds and it was a true miracle to be accepted by the school because no one really knew what the requirements were. Not even the staff in the school knew how the selection process worked, but no one really questioned it, to do so would only probably confuse someone further. After all, the man who made the school and its application process was one of the craziest wealthiest men to ever roam this world, Gold D. Rogers. He was infamous and famous for his grand adventures and oddness, he was extremely known for his good weird hearted nature. For him to open up a school and settle down with a woman named Portgas Rose was a surprise to the world to say the least, but everyone welcomed the change with open arms. Education was something every country needed help in and when a wealthy man opens up some college with no need for extra government help, they were happy to oblige.**

 **So, in short, Gold D. Rogers ran the school however he saw fit as long as he didn't start trouble around the world again. Now back to the main reason why i bring this up is because of our poor main character of this story. His name was Usopp and he was quite the odd one to say the least. He never excelled at academics or anything, but he was here for something he did tremendously well, inventing. He was bright in a creative way, he also looked really strange so that only added to his reasoning of why he was chosen to come here to New World Academy. Usopp looked a little like Pinocchio from the fairy tale with his ridiculous long nose, especially since he did find that he lied a bit more than he intended, but that was where the similarities stopped. Usopp was not thin like Pinocchio anymore, he used to be when he was younger, but recently he had outgrown his awkward pubescent body into one he felt more confident in. He now had muscles and had broader shoulders, his hair grown out into black long curls which he usually bunched into a big poofy pony tail. It was hidden somewhat hidden by the man's white fluttery sun hat, which really was helpful for the hot days where he had grown up in.**

 **Usopp was new to New World and was getting his dorm today, he had seen the dorms and was impressed by the amount of space that was available. He had registered for a bigger room, but he would have to share it, that was the only downfall. It wasn't that he didn't like people, he usually was good with all sorts of people in a general sense, but you just didn't know if you would hate who your roommate was or if you would be the best of friends. At New World Academy, that was just another strange thing, no roommate requests were available, and to be honest that was Usopp's real problem. He didn't know what he was going to get, or rather who he was going to get. It was stressing him out as he got to campus and looked around at all the other students. Many looked capable but then there were others that set off an alarm in his head, guys with piercings, tattoos and other clothing choices that screamed, 'Beware me' to him. Needless to say, Usopp hoped and wished that his roommate wasn't a psychopath or something awful like that!**

 **The raven felt his legs start to shake and he mentally cursed his weak mentality, he was scared but he thought he had controlled it enough so he didn't get scared over small things like this. Usopp breathed in a deep breath and walked briskly toward his dorm room, he had already sat through the orientation waiting so he could anxiously see who his roommate was. He reached the Merry Hall, it was where his dorm room lay on the second floor. It was a co-ed dorm room and he opened the door to the dorm entrance. It was quiet as he opened the wood door silently and saw there was a hallway that led to a shower room, but mostly doors everywhere down the hall. Apparently, the kitchens were on the second floor and on the main floor and there was a shower room on every floor, it was a strange dorm. Usopp liked the design of it and the bricking of the building, it was a stronger building so if there was any natural disasters, this dorm was one of the safest.**

 **Usopp saw elevators down the hall and walked past them, he hated elevators, he needed a staircase. He paused when he heard a sound from behind him, it sounded like a door. The raven haired man turned and saw a womanin black clothing come out of a room. She was wearing leather pants and a jacket with a white collar sticking out the top, she had dark medium length hair and she had darker skin like him. She had seen him for only a second, her eyes bright and then she smiled and said, "Do you need help finding something Mr. long nose?" The offer was kind and genuine despite the nickname and it made Usopp want to hide, he felt bad for asking her for something, but it wasn't too much trouble to locate something. "Umm...yeah. Do you know where the stairs are by any chance?" She nodded and pointed in his direction, "Down the hall before you hit the showers to the left."**

 **He nodded and said, "thanks," before continuing on his journey, he found the stairs easily. The woman from before might have been above him in years, she looked so mature, but then again he was late in his move in. Most students had come a day earlier while he had been late working his last shift at his old workplace, his coworkers had even had a goodbye party. It had been nice, it was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever gotten from his workplace. Usopp made a noise as he hit his shoe into a step on the hard stairs, he kept going till he reached the top and pulled his rolling suitcase and bags behind him. He didn't have much to put away and his classes started in a week, so he could have time to get used to this place. So far he liked it, he just was still worrying about the roommate, and what about neighbors?**

 **The dark skinned man sighed as he reached the door handle and pulled it open with a little extra force than necessary. He walked out cautiously into the hallway and remembered his room number, 213. He never liked the number 13 even when it was with other numbers, man he hated this. Usopp willed himself to move and stop worrying as he walked down the hall, this hallway a bit louder but nothing over a quiet roar, maybe he had quiet neighbors? Well that was until a door suddenly slammed open and then the yelling started, "Luffy! Get to the window! Don't go out the door!" Then, Usopp saw only a flash of a pale arm before it disappeared behind the doorframe, "Luffy RUN!" That was all Usopp heard before he heard a male sounding in pain and the door slamming and some more yelling. The brown skinned male was frozen in the hallway, what just happened?**

 **"Shocked?" asked someone and Usopp turned around to see the woman from earlier come out from where the elevator was and walk to where he was. Usopp didn't have a response, but the women seemed to guess that as she spoke, "They are quite interesting people. The people in that room have stayed here for a week before us and have made friends. I moved in yesterday and am already caught up in their groove. My name is Nico Robin, pleasure to meet you again Mr. Long-nose. What room do you have?" Her voice was very suprisingly amused and Usopp looked confused and said, "Room 213". The woman smiled and pointed to the room across from the ruckus and said, "Your room is right there. Seems i will be seeing you around Mr. Long-nose." Usopp made a small face and muttered out, "My name is Usopp," the woman smiled but said nothing in return as she glanced at my lugagge and walked toward the room that still sounded loud. "Welcome to New World Academy Long-nose-kun," she said with a smile, and then she opened the door and the screaming sounds became louder then faded as she she shut the door.**

 **One of the screams being, "Robin! Help Luffy please!" It unnerved Usopp when the hallway was mostly silent except the muffled yelling from that room in particular. It sounded loud and clamoring and Usopp looked over at his door and grimaced a bit, he was going to be bext to some loud neighbors, but at least they didn't look mean so f- "Law! You fucking asshole! GET BACK HERE!" the yell or rather the roar was heard as a door swung open wide right where Usopp was, the wooden object almost hitting Usopp. Luckily the tan male dodged the door with a small sound of surprise as he watched a raven haired man with a strange snow leopard hat flying by. He was turned toward the kitchen at the end of the hallway and then came a large, and by large Usopp meant way bigger than him guy who was pale and built like a mountain with hair bright red. "LAW, YOU LITTLE SHIT! IF YOU THROW MY MAKEUP DOWN THE DRAIN I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" the red haired man yelled Usopp stared wide eyed as the tan slim raven ran to the sink with a dark smile thrown at the big red head.**

 **Usopp could only come to the conclusion that everyone was slightly insane here as the red head caught up to the raven haired man and they proceeded to start brawling in the middle of the kitchen. Usopp debated for only a second whether he should try and stop them, but instantly made the smart decision of 'no' as he quickly whipped out his key instead for the door and unlocked it. He could hear the men in the hallway struggling against one another and it seems the red head had won this round, wooting and laughing at the raven. There was then a sound of distress by the red head, Usopp could guess the raven snuck the makeup back in his clutches, but at that point Usopp safely closed the door behind him and sighed, sinking heavily against the door to his room. His room and another's, he didn't know the guy's name yet, but by looking at the very sparse room he could guess that he was the first one here. That fact made Usopp smile a little, knowing that he would have peace and quiet for a moment and if he was lucky, enough to unpack his stuff completely.**

 **He stood up again sighing, he really didn't have much to unpack really, just some books, a poster, some essential tools, and clothes. Nothing really that crazy in his few bags, but the space in the room looked huge in every way. The raven haired boy breathed in with a smile, the room was clean, and as he went to inspect the beds he was happy that they too were a bigger size. They were at different walls, each bed apart with 2 dressers in the middle against the wall and at the end of one bed were two desks right next to each other. There was also a closet on the end of the other bed, each side of the room with their own perks. Usopp decided on the right one that had the desks next to it since he would probably be using it more than the other male might, unless of course he was in a very studious major. That brought the room mate topic back again! What if his roommate was like the two guys at the kitchen, what if they were rude and mean or worse, they wreck his inventions and ruin his plans for them!**

 **Usopp was silently cursing everything in the world right now as he panicked, his low expectations were better than having high ones, at least you can't get any worse than the low expectations. With that in mind Usopp pulled the rubber band on his hand that slapped his wrists, it was a trick he learned to pay attention and focus on other things. It really worked as he went with his bags over to the bed and hiked them up onto the sheet less mattress when he heard a noise from outside the door. He paused, he heard voices talking, but he really couldn't make out what they were saying, but he guessed they were the guys before talking until the door of his room started to open. The voice was heard clearer, the voice was deeper than his but not too much that it sounded intimidating, but then the door opened wider. Usopp saw blonde hair that stole his attention and light colored skin, not as light as the pale man in the hall, but decently bright looking. Also the man was wearing a black suit and pants, the blonde man was still talking out the door to someone, "Yeah, this is my room. Thanks for showing me around."**

 **The blonde sighed and turned towards Usopp now, and the raven noticed astonishingly blue eyes, eyes that paused on him. Usopp stood up straighter when the eyes narrowed at him, it was sort of angry and Usopp internally screamed in fear. He needed to introduce himself now, "H-hi. My name is Usopp, i'm your um...roommate." There was a silence that followed his introduction and Usopp stared at the man for a minute longer before the blonde walked in a step and shut the door behind him. The dark skinned man noticed that the blonde had three times as many bags as him, and that he wore very nice shoes. The man sighed and said in a very monotone voice, "Okay, mine name's Sanji. I am a cook, and am in a cooking major. Also don't ask me to cook anything for your sorry ass, I only cook for the ladies, just saying that now." Usopp stilled at the cuss word, but relaxed when he realized he was not using it in a threatening way. The blonde looked over at his stuff and the bed and spoke, "So, I assume you are taking that bed right?" The raven looked down and over at the other bed and said sheepishly, "Yeah, uh, I use desks more than closets and I don't really need one that much, but I can switch if you want. I don't mind at all."  
**

 **Sanji shook his head and said, "Nah, I like the closet space anyway. I was just asking in case you were gonna change it." Usopp looked back over at his stuff and said, "I'm good here." He turned to unpack again and heard Sanji speak again, "What major are you in?" The raven turned and said "Inventing." Sanji gave him a weird look and Usopp explained more, "It has a better name, but basically i will be inventing new machines, technology, art, and stuff like that." The blonde looked at him blankly and Usopp felt a little panic at the fact that he couldn't really read the other man's face. The raven paused though when he really looked at the man's face there was one thing that stood out, his eyebrows curled into a curly-Q. "What," asked the blonde a bit testy, and Usopp said "nothing" in reply. Our main character Usopp did not know then that he had just evaded a landmine, for Sanji's biggest pet peeve was when someone asked about his eyebrows. Usopp will eventually know this but for now we all simply laugh because our main character was lucky enough to not point it out, and the imagery that one could conjure if he had said something is simply amusing for all to think.**

 **That is how our story begins for our main character Usopp and his roommate Sanji, the blonde cook with curly eyebrows who has a bit of a short temper with men, met.**

* * *

 **-2 months later-**

 **Within the two months, our main character Usopp and his roommate had found a pattern of life in their dorm room, silence. Since the first day there had been no conversations between the two other than general dorm room comments like "pick up the towel next time" or "I am going to shower". Nothing very special and both men preferred it this way it seemed, and really it was better than Usopp imagined, even if he felt lonely quite a bit. He really hadn't made many friends at all, he had been so busy and he really was a quiet person in general so it didn't come naturally. Sanji and him had no classes together this first part of the year, and their schedules kept them from actually even seeing one another in the day at all. They only saw each other at night by coincidence, nothing more than that.**

 **Sanji seemed to be making friends though, though it was mostly just women, none of which being called a friend really fit their description. Sanji mainly was just a gentlemen that women sorta liked that treatment, but he took it too far to the point where he could be called sexist by his gentlemanly ways. Usopp really didn't know what to think of him to be honest, he was just a strange human being like him except more social. He did gather a few things about him from his room items, one thing was that he liked soccer and martial arts. Usopp didn't know if he played either sport but he could tell that he followed the sports closely from the recent posters on the wall. Two was that Sanji really liked suits, or rather he was very dressy male. He wore something every day that by normal terms wouldn't be called casual at all, but Usopp could care less what the other wore, it was his business after all.**

 **Usopp also noticed the hallways were always very noisy, it was a constant stream of normal chaos, you couldn't go in the hallway without some scene happening. While the raven liked the fact there were no drugs or partying with loud music and alcohol, the constant noise was something you needed to adjust to. The hatted male also noted that the raven woman, Robin, came upstairs with a women with orange hair who was introduced as Nami. They often went to the room with the biggest amounts of noise, the room right across from his. The name Luffy seemed to be a popular one to scream and he often heard Nami yelling at him, but Usopp had never seen this Luffy or any other occupants of the room yet. It was odd, but Usopp didn't really care, in fact he was glad he wasn't involved. There was an odd incident though where Sanji came back to their room while Usopp was studying and Usopp couldn't help but notice that the man's desk wasn't ever used. Plus, the dark skinned male never saw Sanji working at his bed so briefly Usopp wondered if he did his work during the morning hours at all.**

 **Now most people wouldn't find that odd, but Usopp, our main character, was a bit of a creatively strange thinker. In fact, he made an adjustment to his desk, one that allowed him to recycle pencils and pens. You would simply use a writing utensil and when you are finished using it you deposit it at the top of the desk where a hole was made for a cup. Usopp had built a device that catches the utensil in the hole and turns it sideways so it is horizontal and drops it onto a strip of metal underneath the desk that the pencil/pen rolls down. The metal piece at the end is bent to catch the pencil/pen before it falls off onto the floor, the pencil held directly underneath the corner of Usopp's desk. Usopp only had to reach down to grab a pencil or pen from underneath the desk now, and it was an easy make. He had once caught Sanji staring at it and noticed that he looked at it for a moment before walking back to his own bed. Usopp was proud that the device had actually caught the attention of the blonde, and hoped that maybe when they became friendlier towards one another he could tell him how it works, how he made it, and things like that.**

* * *

 **-4 months-**

 **Ah, our main character Usopp was floored entirely, and by floored I meant he is literally on the floor. He should probably get up, that's pretty disgusting, ah, that's better. *clears throat* Anyway, our main character Usopp was floored by the fact that the schedule was moving again, and just when he got into a good routine, it was going to change. The reason why our thinker is on the floor was because he had a nightmare again about being shot. It was an innocent nightmare considering his own father was a sniper in the army and he had always believed as a child that someone would turn a gun on him. He himself was great with a gun as well, but he never liked them like his father did. To his father, guns were special, but to Usopp, he could only really see them as tools. There was a clear divide in thought at a young age, and a fear of guns being used on him. So much fear that this nightmare was not uncommon, but the falling out of bed was rather new to him. The dark skinned male sat up and scratched his head looking at the clock that said, "5:30". This was the usual time that Usopp got up to go to his classes, but he remembered that his classes now don't start till 11:00.**

 **Our main character made a very whiny noise before crawling back into bed to attempt again to sleep, but after about 30 minutes he gave up trying. Usopp looked over at Sanji who was still sleeping and smiled, this might be the first time they would be able to spend a morning together as roommates. Usopp decided to get a quick shower like he usually did, it was a quick shower and there was plenty of warm water for sure. After he came back to the room he decided to draw some inventing designs, just till 9:00 or something. The raven drew and drew, the sound of skitch marks making the room sound filled with noise. He had decided to build something strange again, like a table that could change from a tall to short table, or maybe a small box shelf that could arrange itself on a wall. Usopp was so lost in his own designs that he hadn't noticed Sanji waking up or leaving the room, it was easy for the dark skinned male not to notice things about others when he was working, that is until he saw a plate of scrambled eggs laid down to the side of his plan. Usopp jumped and turned to see Sanji hovering over him with a discerning eye, his other eye was covered up mostly, but the blue eyes were looking at his plan.**

 **"Had some leftover and you look like you haven't eaten,"Sanji muttered and walked over to his closet, but Usopp's eyes were on the eggs, they looked very nice indeed. "Thank you," Usopp responded as he took a bite and he felt his hands go to his cheeks. There was so much flavor in the eggs, thy had hints of bacon in them but none in sight, and then there was something about them that made them fluffy and cheesy all at the same time. "This is amazing Sanji!" Usopp commented as he smiled at the blonde who scoffed and dug into his clothes in the closet speaking up, "Yeah, well don't ask me to make 'em again. This is a one time thing understood." Usopp nodded with a smile because the food just made him smile, he wanted to eat it all and savor it all at once, but then he looked at the time and cursed, "Shit." The time was 10:30, he had to be at class by 11. "What," asked the blonde as he looked at avery stressed out main character who was trying to get out of the chair but was having a difficult time of it.**

 **"My new class starts at 11!" Usopp said a little panicked as he finally got of the chair and got over to his satchel to put in his English books, Sanji saying nothing in reply to his nervous outburst. Eventually, the raven threw on his headphones and hat, his brown shorts and yellow shirt already ready to go as he took the plate of eggs with him out the door. He stopped by the kitchen to rinse off his plate real quickly and noticed that Sanji already washed his and it was laid neatly to dry. The kitchen looked as though not a soul had been in it, it looked clean and nice, and most importantly, unused. The raven disregarded that fact as he quickly put away his plate after he washed it and rushed toward the door only to see Sanji coming out with his long black satchel. He wore a very tired expression and had on a yellow button up shirt and black slimming pants that made models fall to shame. They looked good on him as everything he wore, Usopp mentally hit himself, he needed to stop doing that.**

 **Recently, our main character had noticed more 'details' about the blonde, one's that were less innocent than before like how Sanji really did look good in everything. Our main character paused at the sight of Sanji, their eyes meeting for a moment and once again, Sanji was the first to speak, "Language 101 right?" That was the name of the class Usopp was going to, and now Sanji as well. He had a class with Sanji now and the raven felt his heart do a little jump, he would get to learn more about the cook. "Y-yeah," the blonde nodded at Usopp's response and walked with him all the way to the new English class they had together. If only they knew who else was in that classroom with them and the encounters they would have, our main character is a fairly decent coward so he would have ran away to the office for a transfer if he had known. Ha ha, poor poor Usopp the inventor, you are in for an interesting first year starting right...now.**

* * *

 **Aryes: Hi guys, i tried making this fic more comical, and it will only get funnier as the story goes. How do you like my narration? Is it okay or better without our narrator perspective? I need an honest opinion about that! It's a new thing i am trying XD How are my characters too. I made Usopp a quiet guy...well for now...there will be character development. Sanji is also kinda a quiet guy unless there is a lady around you know, and also he doesn't smoke yet, he's too young for that habit man. Hope you guys liked the first chapter or Weak Thoughts~**

 **~Aryes**


	2. Semester 2: Day 1 - English Class

**Aryes: Hey guys, here is the next chapter where Sanji and Usopp get more involved with school life within the dorms and with each other! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! Or Xiaolin Showdown (i made a reference to it)**

 **WARNING: YAOI (MALE X MALE) AND CURSING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~! and there is cursing!**

* * *

 **Weak Thoughts**

 **Chapter 2: English Class**

 **When we last left our main character, the cowardly and easily panicked Usopp, he had been going to a new class, Language 101, in the semester with his handsome, well dressed, and talented roommate Sanji. Things had started to turn for our young ingenious Usopp, but things never quite stay great Usopp's life. Things like happiness just didn't happen so simply, to Usopp, happy endings were a load of shit. Things had been going well for our main character, but in this instance he was right, it was like the calm before the storm. Our fair Usopp and his roommate walked the hall leisurely up to the lecture room where Usopp got a crawling feeling and paused for a moment. His instincts were never wrong, and his instincts were telling him to go back and not enter into the room.**

 **His roommate Sanji turned when the Usopp had paused and asked, "What?" Usopp looked at the room and felt his hands going to his arms for a second and backed up a little. He laughed nervously and coughed and said, "I think I need to go to the nurse, I kinda got a bit of a headache." The blonde looked at him oddly, "Seriously? You are gonna go to the nurse for a little headache when the class is only an hour long?" The raven chuckled and responded, "Yeah, I th-" "WATCH OUT!" The shout came suddenly and he saw three men running towards him and Usopp stood shocked as he recognized one man and the moment he did, he let out a girlish gasping scream.**

 **You see our main character Usopp, the cowardly man he was, was frightened by his neighbors. The red haired man named Kidd and the black haired man Law, and though he had never officially spoken to them, he had heard stories about both men. One that scared Usopp more than anything was Kidd, his red hair and lipstick, plus the man's gruff exterior scared Usopp to no end, so when that man is coming at you like a human bullet looking crazed like he was going to rip him apart. So you really can't blame poor Usopp whose a coward for completely being shocked and frightened at once, almost crying as he saw the red head and two equally crazed raven haired man coming at him.**

 **Our main character used his first defensive move which was instantly to duck down and it was the right decision as the three men jumped almost in unison over him. The men sailed over and rushed into the classroom leaving a dazed looking Sanji who couldn't help a snort at the scene while Usopp looked up at the blonde angry and embarrassed. "What?" Usopp asked a little angrily and the blonde snorted once again and said nothing leaving Usopp to stare at his roommate a little pissed. Usopp followed him into the classroom, seeing as there was no way to get out of it now, the bad luck of the room was already on him, but little did our poor pathetic character know there was more to come.**

 **"Woah!" a someone shouted, it was very loud and it startled Usopp quite a lot, he looked up to where the noise came from and he paled a little. It came from one of the raven haired guys who ran toward him literally moments before. He was small, had bright eyes, and smiled widely, he was also really freaking close to Usopp. "WOAH! How the hell did you get there?" Usopp said with a yelp, his body jumping to the side with his hands reflexively up. The man laughed a little and said, "You're funny! I like you!" Usopp looked blankly at the guy, he had completely ignored his question! Before he could say another word the man looked over at the blonde beside him and jumped on him suddenly, the man making a surprised sound and the raven saying, "SANJI! Whose the guy with the funny long nose!? I like him!"**

 **You see our main character had a flaw in his character, which was never uncommon in a main character, but our Usopp had insecurities about his nose. No one had a nose quite like his, it was odd and it was long. Like Pinocchio from the story books, Usopp thought it was funny when he was younger and bad things happened because of his damn nose. The words were said jokingly, but it put him off. Usopp felt his whole body deflate at the comment and turn to walk up the stair case up to an empty seat and the raven called out to him. Instead, our main character looked for a free seat, there was an empty seat in the back, but it was between the red head and a green haired man who looked close to sleeping. It was one of the only seats left so he scooted his way down to the seat and it was obvious both men were ignoring him slightly and Usopp was grateful as he watched the red haired man glaring at his roommate across the room.**

 **The two men flipping each other off across the room in various ways that were new to Usopp and he smiled at the antics, it reminded him of the little kids he babysat in his hometown. Each looking proud as they continuously outdid the other, and as Usopp looked over at the green haired man who was currently asleep beside him. The raven pulled out his book and laptop from his bag, watching from his side view as his roommate sat next to where the raven man from earlier was sitting with two women he recognized. The orange haired woman named Nami and Robin who always called him Long nose-kun. The way she said it wasn't bad, it felt unique when she said it to him, but the way that raven man said it was the same way they said it back home...Usopp, our main character, made a quick fist before he let go of that anger and began to type on his computer.**

 **Our teacher was a dark haired man who came in, the man had curly like hair like Usopp himself and wore a very proper suit along with a black hat and cane. He had a dark complexion and started to laugh as he came in, he spoke in a reminiscent low tone and said, "Well, aren't you all very young and ready for this scary world of language." He made a soft crying sound that had half the class looking a little amused and confused, raising their eyebrows as the teacher dabbed his eyes with a kleenex. The man had thick black circle glasses so his eyes weren't super visible, it was just odd situation. The weird atmosphere instantly disappeared in an instant as the teacher started his teaching. His first act as a teacher led the man to trip into the side wall, his head hitting the wall, but the man held his position the moment of impact.**

 **There was a silence as the students could only stare at their new professor who was now looking like a plank against a wall. The professor said in an uncaring voice, "Ah, it seems I have made a 45 degree angle." Everyone paused at the sentence then laughed in guffaw and Usopp did a little as well. There professor was a little odd, that much was certain by this odd display. The red head beside Kidd laughing and the green haired man next to Usopp waking at the sudden laughter with a small noise of confusion. Usopp smiled at the teacher and pulled out a drawing book, or rather sketch out a design. He didn't know exactly what, his mind feeling a bit dulled at the raven's comment from earlier, his creativity sapped from him.**

 **"So, you're the guy I jumped over earlier that screamed like a girl right?" asked Kidd beside him, and he jumped a little at the voice. Usopp nodded, his voice practically nonexistent from the sudden dryness. His eyes turned to look at the other and was met with the taller male leaning back in his seat, his orange eyes staring straight at him. The man's face showed a quick spreading smile or red, his lipstick emphasizing a crazy look upon his face as he sat up from his leaned position. "You actually have pretty good reflexes for a scrawny guy," he commented and our main character couldn't tell if it was a compliment or a jab at his body. He decided to take it as a compliment, and said, "Thanks, I guess..." Then he added a soft note to his defense, "...I'm not that skinny." Kidd smirked and patted his back hard with a snicker, "Sure, whatever, so what do you study? Art or something like that?"**

 **The darker skinned boy looked at his drawing pad and said, "No, I am into inventory and industrial design." The red head's eyes widened with a smirk appearing again with the same look, "No shit, for real? I'm in machinery and engineering." Usopp smiled and needed to ask, "That's pretty cool f-for sure." The red head smiled genuinely and leaned back again, "Hell yeah it is, but inventing seems pretty cool too." You see, our main character gets embarrassed easily by compliments and flushes a little at the flattery. "Yeah, it is," he put his head downward with a small smile, looking at the blank paper and pencil with a genuine look of interest. "Oi Kidd, what I miss? Whose this guy?" asked someone beside Usopp, his voice gruff and rough. Our main character, the scaredy cat he is, jumped as the person from the other side spoke.**

 **The red head spoke to him, "This guy right here has got some decent reflexes, I almost ran into him and he ducked down like it was nothing. He's new to the class, new semester remember?" The green haired man nodded sleepily and just responded with a glare at Kidd and at Usopp, "you're really weird looking." That was his only comment as he seemed to nod back to sleep and Kidd beside him commented, "Well, there he goes. Out like a fucking light again this semester, he's the weird one, asshole." Kidd gave a glare over the green haired man's way, before looking down at the teacher. Usopp's attention back down to the front as well, the man starting his lesson.**

 **Our main character is very odd, as if you haven't figured that out, and one of his oddities is that he feels the need to draw when learning, his hands always feel empty without doing something. His fingers adjusting the pencil lead and flying across the page, drawing a simple mechanism and finding ways to improve it, his eyes wandered down to his roommate, his bright yellow hair was like a beacon for his eyes. Our poor main character doesn't understand that it isn't just his hair color that draws his eyes, it's when the blonde looks up at him once and meets his eyes that Usopp understands what is attracting his eyes. Beyond the blonde was a drawing** **naked woman on his journal unbeknownst to even the host that it was seeable. Usopp choked on a breath and tried to hold in his laughter with his hands, he felt Kidd's eyes on him questioningly. The raven simply pointed down to Sanji and just muttered, "His journal." The red head looks down and has a similar reaction as a fist raises to his face and the laughter from the other man slightly more audible than his own.**

 **"Are you fucking serious? What an idiot!" Kidd muttered through his shaky voice, and Usopp had to also concede. In a moment, Sanji has turned to a different page and is writing notes for the rest of the time with no more incidents, but Usopp swore he would bring it up one day. The dark skinned male found himself enjoying the company of the two men throughout the hour long class, the green haired man named Zoro actually was an oddly quiet man while Kidd was surprisingly very nice and talkative. Usopp found himself laughing at some of the red haired man's comments along with some of Zoro's odd behaviors, the teacher only adding to the humor with his odd laughter which resounded ever so often.**

 **Our main character Usopp loved the class, that's a good thing right? Well, tsk tsk my fellow reader, like every class, there are always good and parts of the class. The homework was loaded to the brim as they left, our fun loving Usopp actually walking with the red haired tyrant Kidd which caused some stares their way. The two men starting to talk about their majors, their expressions and gestures getting rather odd. Then, one of the raven haired men from earlier that had been next to Sanji called out to them. "Oi! Zoro! Red Fluffy Coat! You wanna eat with us!?" Usopp felt himself freeze and look a little to the side, he felt once again a third wheel to a group.**

 **"Oi! Luffy, can't you see I'm talking here! So shut the fuck up alright!? AND MY NAME IS KIDD!" the red head shouted which scared Usopp with a jump, then he paused. Our main character had never truly known who this Luffy was that many people had eluded to until now. The man looked more boyish, but his eyes were wide like they had seen so much of the world. Those eyes went to him and a bright smile spread across his face, "Oh! It's that weird nose guy!" Usopp felt his face flush as he said, "Oi! My nose ain't weird!" He cursed a little to himself, because his accent slipped a little, but this seemed to make Luffy more interested as him and a few of the recognizable classmates of WT1 came over. One of them being Sanji who just noticed him, but said nothing and looked at him passively.**

 **Our main character was face to face with Luffy who smirked and said with a wide smile, "But your nose is so weird and it's cool! I want a long nose too! Shishishishi!" The enveloped him in a hug that had Usopp gasping from the speedy embrace, and trying to get him off, but the boy is strong. "Oi! OI!" Usopp tried to warn, but Kidd luckily had his back as he pried the raven haired man off him along with another raven haired man with wavy shoulder length hair. "Luffy! You can't just jump on new people you meet!" the other raven shouted and Luffy gave him a whiny look, "Why not!? I like to hug people! Do you want a hug Ace!?" The man looked miffed at the boy's explanation and sighed shaking his head to the sides, but held out his hands anyway, "Fine, you can hug me, but you can't hug random people you just meet and you have to _ask_ for hugs!" **

**Luffy instantly hugged Ace and said, "Okay!"Kidd gave him a look, and Zoro commented from his side, "It's always like this." "Indeed it is. It's interesting. Hello Mr. Long-nose, it is nice to see you again," a woman voice said and Usopp recognized the woman and just raised a hand in greeting, "Hello, Robin." The woman laughing at his nervousness and next to her stood the orange haired woman named Nami currently yelling at Luffy. It was then that our main character looked at all the people in the group. There was Sanji, Kidd, Luffy, Ace, Zoro, Robin, Nami, Law, a small brown haired boy, a man with blonde hair, and a woman with pink hair eating some sort of sandwich. The small boy seemed to be hiding, but he came out from his hiding from Robin and said, "I like y-your buttons on your bag." Usopp checked his bag and saw he had cartoon pins on his bag and he smiled, "Oh yeah! I'm a bit of nerd. I love 'Xiaolin Showdown', it's my favorite show!"  
**

 **The boy seemed to perk up at his words and he came out from behind Robin, "Really!? It's mine too!" Usopp made a gasping sound, "Oh my gosh, I haven't met anyone who even knew what the show was! That's awesome! Whose your favorite character?" The little boy made a small scoffing sound, "I like Omi, but I like Mojo!" Usopp smiled and said, "I love Jack Spicer, he's the reason I started to like inventing!" The little boy smiled brightly and held out his hand, "My name is Tony Chopper! I am gonna be a doctor!" Usopp shook the hand and said, "My name is Usopp and I am gonna be an inventor!" The smaller boy's eyes seemed to shine, "That's awesome!" "So is being a doctor!" the dark skinned male answered back and he heard Law comment, "It just better be worth all this waking up early in the morning shit." He heard Luffy laugh and he heard Kidd snicker and say, "Yeah, I hope ya never have attend to patients in the morning, cause you are a monster in the morning, you'd probably kill yer patients without a second thought."**

 **There was a shout as Law came after Kidd for saying things and shouted as he ran towards the dorm, "You will be the person i cut up Eustass-ya! Maybe even tonight when you're sleeping! Come back here you chicken!" Kidd laughed maniacally as evaded Law and proceeded to circle the group with Law on his tail who had a sizable fork in hand. Luffy laughing with Ace and the odd blonde whom Usopp had no name for, his eyes looking at Sanji who seemed to be fighting with Zoro about something calling him a mosshead among other things. Robin and Nami laughing with eachother, and the pink haired woman jeering at Kidd as she walked with the group, running off to hug another pink haired woman in a short black dress. Chopper stayed next to Usopp and spoke to him.**

 **You see, our main character has entered a web of complex relationships and a very odd group of people, New World Academy was full of them though. It was nice to be surrounded by people so unlike him yet facing a similar journey to get to where they all wanted to be. He smiled to himself, he had made a few friends and had talked to his roommate and for once, he thought he felt better than just okay. He thought today was a wonderful day and that that bad feeling was actually a good omen. Poor naive Usopp, if only things were that easy for you, and truly wish it was, but there is more to this story than meets the eye. Our main character walked back to the dorms and was asked to hang out with this group in Luffy and Zoro's room. Usopp had to stop off at his room and as he walked in his room alone, he pulled out a picture of his mother from upon his desk and his eyes narrowed at the picture.**

 **His mother was never the picturesque thought of beauty, her long nose like his but her body pale and her hair a deep green. She was sitting in a hospital bed next to a small Usopp sitting on her bed smiling. There was something wrong with the treatment of her disease that had turned her hair a dark green and paler than usual, he didnt remember the technical name of the disease, but it had been a rare disease whom took her life within a year. He had lost his mother when he was young, but this picture was his motivation to keep going sometimes and he felt guilty that today he had felt happy. He kissed the picture and whispered to it, "I'm happy mom, I hope you are too." He felt tears threatening to spill over, but he contained himself and he left to join the others, but his eyes looked back at the room.**

 **His eyes settling on Sanji's picture of a skinny blonde Sanji with an old man, presumably his grandfather, it was a sweet picture that made Usopp's heart melt a little. They looked like chefs and it was adorable, Usopp felt himself smile. He heard someone call his name and left to go, the door shutting and Usopp joining their party until a decent time later, where he would settle for sleep, his roommate coming in a bit later as well.**

 ** _This was the first day of semester 2... and our poor Usopp has so much more time before the end of the first year~!_**

* * *

 **Aryes: Hello guys, I hoped you liked this, I also hope you guys give me some suggestions for next chapter because I am currently blanking! Anyone wanna see more of something? Maybe? I hope so~! Till Next time~**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
